


Our Songs

by fandomfairytales



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Music, Musical References, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfairytales/pseuds/fandomfairytales
Summary: short little one shot fic about Killian discovering and having rather interesting and funny tastes in music and how it unites the Swan- Jones family





	

Killian still managed to be amazed by the small glass screen which lit up when he pressed the small round button near its base. 

 

It showed a photo on the screen of Henry and Emma having breakfast at Granny’s, not long after they had come back from the Underworld.

 

Henry had showed him how to use iTunes (an experience filled with hilarity) and he opened another screen which now showed an impressively long list of song titles. 

 

He had thought it ridiculous originally, there was no way this thing was made for the purpose of playing music, but when Henry had stuck a ‘headphone’ in his ear and told him to stop talking and listen, he was dumbfounded. 

 

Henry had explained modern music and instruments to him before, but once Killian had the chance to explore modern music for himself it was like he was experiencing a slow burn revelation. 

 

He loved classical music as that was what he was most accustomed to, but branching out he discovered how amazing technology was when applied to music. Wanting to understand it more, he had gone to the library and checked out a few books on the progression of instruments and discovered a new world he hadn’t thought could possibly have stemmed from the instruments he was more accustomed to. 

 

Emma loved her music and he finally fully understood why. It carried so much emotion and was incredibly relatable even for a centuries old pirate (again much to his surprise). he had found it an incredible comfort on sleepless nights and times when all he felt was chaos inside. It very often served as a way to ground himself and a way to meditate too.

 

Originally he had started off with the music Henry had shown him, mostly modern and fitting into a genre Henry referred to as indie. But over time he had discovered his own musical path. Emma liked her classic rock and so did he, always happy to hear a Bowie song cross her playlist he had been as sad as she was when he heard of the artist’s passing, he loved when she would play Crowded House or perhaps Kansas maybe even Alice Cooper from time to time (he didn’t quite get why a man had a girl’s name, it was a joke that was lost on him). but Killian in his own time, came to like two genres which caused a number of kind hearted disagreements between the three of them. 

 

Killian had come to love Broadway musicals, he realised later it was simply a better version of plays he had seen during his pirate days. 

He was introduced to the idea when Emma had decided it was time to see what the frozen hype was all about. Oh did they tease when Emma had later caught him humming Let It Go the next day: but it led to a deeper search for more ‘musical stories’ and it was then he discovered the wonder of Broadway. His undisputed favourite was Wicked, he related to the green girl who was misunderstood and lonely but was not the villain she seemed, for obvious reasons. Much to the amusement of his family he loved Disney movies (but took their depiction of Captain Hook as would be expected… with great chagrin). Les miserablés was another favourite, overwhelmingly sad but with an excellent message of love conquering despair. 

 

It was a guilty pleasure for Killian and one his family found odd, understandable and whenever he was caught singing or humming; positively hysterical.   
The second genre was on the surface the polar opposite of musical theatre but was in reality only a darker form that lacked a set script and actors and for a broody pirate it was the ultimate cliché. 

 

Killian had stumbled across My Chemical Romance when a song had played on the radio at the station and it was a spiral from there. The ultimate cliché indeed: Fall Out Boy, Panic! At The Disco, The Killers, Paramore, The Cure and many others in-between. Once again his family found it hilarious that he should be listening to such ‘angsty’ music and when Henry had informed him about the ‘fangirls’ who gave these bands cult status he was almost horrified.

 

But honestly he couldn’t have cared less and besides any teasing his family had done was meant in the kindest way and was reciprocated often; he had many a time teased Emma about being incredibly corny for listening to that very talented Elvis fellow. 

 

His family liked all kinds of music and was more than happy to have Killian be a part of the joy and he was rather glad when he found them enjoying the new musical paths he provided to journey down. Henry even admitted that Killian wasn’t the first to have a well teased liking for musicals; he never mentioned it to his mother because he thought that at the time the whole “you are the saviour” thing was enough. Henry had also known that to others with smaller minds, liking theatre was sometimes considered a challenge to masculinity, but neither he nor henry were concerned by smaller minds and what they had to say and honestly Killian found his taste in music funny.

 

It made him feel a slight sense of pride when Emma, who was strongly against musical theatre and thought it dull, had taken the time to listen to some of his suggestions and had proposed the next time they were in New York they go see one, ‘because she had to admit that she was a total convert’. 

 

And it had become a sort of tradition from there: the ex- pirate, the musical theatre convert and the secret theatre lover would, whenever they happened to be in New York, attend whichever show took their fancy as a family united by their love of music of any genre.


End file.
